Home
by Booknerd22202
Summary: An AU twist on the ending of Me Before You. Please read and review! (Sorry for the short summary)


**A/N Hi guys! So this is a one-shot/song-fic written by my friend Turtle. She is an amazing writer. :) Please review guys. Oh! And I hope you all have tissues near. ;)**

 **This is dedicated to Turtle for letting me post her awesome work. :D**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Me Before You and I do not own the song Home. Jojo Moyes owns the book and Topic ft. Nico Santos own the song.**

 **And onto the story.**

* * *

Home

 _/I'm halfway gone/_

He'd promised them six months. And that's what he'd given them. As he lay in the bed in the room in Switzerland, feeling the life starting to drain out of him, he tried to focus on his surroundings. Focus on the scenery. Focus on the clean white color of the room. Focus on his parents, his mother holding his hand, his father with a hand on his shoulder. Most importantly, focus on Lou, laying beside him, crying into his shirt. He wanted to tell her it was okay, that it wasn't her fault, that he loved her. But he couldn't.

 _/We fought long enough, long enough/_

As his vision started to fade, he longed to apologize for the fight on the beach, the fight that had made her run off in tears, that had made her leave.

"It's not enough." Oh, but it had been so close.

"Nothing was ever going to change my mind, Clark." But she almost had. If he'd met her just a few months earlier, she might've changed his mind. Six months hadn't been enough time.

 _/We were holding ropes but untied to love, untied to love/_

Louisa had been his everything. The one reason he endured the pain of quadriplegia. She was the reason he smiled a little bigger and laughed a little harder. And as much as she changed his world, he couldn't let himself love her. He knew one day, she'd be like Alicia, and only love him out of pity, no matter how many times she had tearfully denied it on the island. He wanted the brightest, most beautiful things for her, a happy life spent with someone who could give her the world. He wanted the kind of life he'd had before the accident, but if he couldn't have that, he wanted it for her. She needed to spread her wings, fly far away from Granta House and live her life as he had once lived his.

And that was why he couldn't let himself love her. She needed what he couldn't give her.

 _/If we had a moment we could ignite/_

There had been that something at the island, before he'd broken her heart and called her name out into the wind. A spark. When she had been standing before the windows, about to draw the curtains, before he had told her to stop. He'd seen her, the lightning flashing behind her, the thunder roaring overhead, he'd seen her as something else than a girl with ridiculous outfits. She looked beautiful, with the ocean just in view.

Yes, Will Traynor was just beginning to fall for Louisa Clark. And it was completely out of his control.

 _/Along these streets you read my words in the night/_

She sat alone, at a small little table just outside a café in Paris, with a letter in her hand. Carefully, she began to peel open the envelope, prying out a folded sheet of clean white paper, with neat black font going down it for several lines.

 _Live boldly._

 _Live well._

 _Just live._

 _Love, Will._

And still, she sat alone, tears staining her cheeks as she took in the full letter. A young waiter had come over, concerned, making sure she was alright, and she shook him off, telling him that she would be alright, just a letter from a friend.

A friend she had lost, because she thought she hadn't been enough.

 _/You hear me call, let me come home to you, let me come home to you again/_

She didn't live much longer, despite what he had told her to do. She'd done everything on her list, but her life no longer had a purpose, or a meaning. She grew thinner and gaunt, her eyes lost their spark.

Her sister was the one to find her. The EMTS told them that she'd died in her sleep, without pain of any sort. And they noticed a soft smile had formed over her lips; that's when they realized:

She had gone home, to the man she loved, never to be parted again. A place where he could do all the things he had loved, and she would be with the person she had grown to genuinely care for.

Perhaps it was a blessing.

* * *

 **A/N *sniffles* Wasn't that bloody brilliant?! I love Turtle's work to be honest. Okay, now I've given you this gift, now you must send thank you letter. Also known as reviews! So, please, please, please review! And as a reminder~ I didn't write this, my friend Turtle did. She gets the credit. :) Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **REVIEWS are welcome. ;)**

 **~Booknerd**


End file.
